Au dessus de toi
by Runaway-Purple
Summary: Edward, 22 ans, jeune, beau et terriblement sexy. Il aime les filles faciles. Il ne revoit jamais ses conquêtes, c'est un casanova par excellence. Sa phrase culte : " Sois belle et tais- toi ! " Un jour, il rencontre Bella, un petit bout de femme qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête, elle n'a peur de rien, et ose tout. Edward risque d'être alors très perturbé par autant d'assurance
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma première fanfiction publiée... J'ai un peu la pression donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe alors soyez indulgents ;)

* * *

Ce bruit... ce fameux bruit que tout le monde déteste le matin, vous savez celui qui vous fou directement de mauvaise humeur alors que la journée n'a même pas encore commencée. Parfois je me demande qui a bien pu inventer un instrument de torture pareil. Enfin bref, après avoir été tiré des mes rêves, je sentis des mains agripper mon corps d'Apollon.

_«Tu veux pas qu'on remette ça? »_

Je lâcha un petit rire bref

La soirée d'hier me revins en mémoire, et comme d'habitude j'avais finis la nuit avec une nana bien foutue mais pas très intelligente, au moins je pouvais les larguer facilement.  
Messieurs, prenez des notes!

_« T'es gentille mais là j'ai cours, alors tu dégages. » _J'étais un enfoiré

Le visage de la fille se décomposa, on pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension. Bah quoi? J'allais quand même la demander en mariage !

_« Mais... Je comprends pas, c'était bien cette nuit pourtant, non? »_Un seul mot : PATHETIQUE

_« C'est sur que t'es bonne au lit, mais je baise jamais deux fois avec la même fille, alors tu prends tes affaires et tu te tire ! »_

La fille s'exécuta rapidement, et avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre elle cria " t'es vraiment un beau connard"

Hop ! Me voilà débarrasser d'elle. Heureusement que je ne laisse jamais mon numéro de téléphone à mes conquêtes, c'est la règle numéro un.  
Je regardais rapidement l'heure. Oh putain, cette nana m'avais mis carrément en retard ! On en revient toujours au même point, les files sont prises de tête.  
Je descendaisl es escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller prendre rapidement un petit déjeuner, je tombais nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon colocataire.

_« Alors cette jolie brune? »_ Me questionna t-il  
_« Mmmm. Bof, j'ai connu mieux. J'dois filer, je suis déjà en retard. »_

Je sortaisde l'appartement et sprintais vers le métro, je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un et je sentis un liquide chaud s'écraser sur ma chemise fraîchement lavée et repassée.  
Je me releva et regardais l'ampleur des dégâts. Tuez moi !

_« Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! »_J'hurlais

Je baissa le regard pour regarder l'auteur de cette connerie qui va pourrir ma journée. C'était une jeune fille, elle se leva à son tours, elle était petite, blonde, et elle semblait vraiment énervée.

_« Tu peux pas faire attention?! »_Dit un voix nasillarde

_« C'est toi qui m'a rentré dedans crétine ! »_

Bon d'accord, j'avoue que c'était moi qui était en tord, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre. Et oui, j'étais comme ça.

_«Pardon? Où C'est la camera cachée ?Tu délires complètement !»_Hurla t-elle d'une manière hystérique en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver la fameuse caméra

Nan mais, elle croit qu'elle parle à qui cette gamine, elle a quoi? 16ans même pas. Non mais je rêve, à l'heure qu'il est elle devrait se confondre en excuses et aller gentiment jouer dans un bac à sable

_« Bon aller, tire toi j'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec une adolescente ! »_Dans tes dents !

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, s'approcha de moi et renversa le reste de son café sur mes chaussures en toile, avant de partir rapidement dans le métro et elle disparue dans la foule.  
Oh putain, retenez moi, je vais la butter ! Je levais les mains au ciel, impuissant. Je pouvais pas aller en cours comme ça, j'aurais dû rester au lit aujourd'hui, la journée commence mal, très mal. Si je recroise cette nana, elle aura affaire à moi, croyez moi !  
Je décida te rentrer chez moi, je ne pouvais pas me rendre à l'université dans un état pareil, ma réputation descendrait en flèche à coup sur.  
Oui, je faisais très attention à ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi .

**PDV inconnu.**

Non mais, pour qui il se prenait se connard?! On ne parlait pas comme ça a Bella Swan, merde ! Il m'avait foutu en rogne pour au moins les 3 prochaines heures. Je devais rapidement me rendre au Lycée, et Monsieur m'avais bien retardé, j'allais encore avoir affaire avec le principal mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière.  
Je pénétra dans le Lycée, qui était très silencieux car les autres élèves étaient en cours, je respira un bon coup et toqua à la porte du bureau.  
Caché derrière un tas de papier se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il leva les yeux, caché par une affreuse monture de lunette en crocodile, de ses documents pour regarder qui avait bien pu faire intrusion dans son bureau.

_« Mademoiselle Swan, quelle surprise ! »_ S'exclama t-il

Je pouvais sentir la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches.

_« Je suis ravie que ma venue soit un plaisir pour vous, je n'en demandais pas tant vous savez? »_Je décidais de choisir un ton faussement flaté

Il ne releva pas ma remarque, il avait l'habitude de mes jeux de provocation, même pas drôle !

_« Bien ! Que puis-je faire pour vous? »_me demanda t-il sûrement par politesse.

_« Oh, puisque vous le demandé si gentiment, c'est possible de trifouiller ma moyenne sur votre ordinateur? »_

Je fis mon plus beau sourire.

_«_ _Vu vos résultats ce trimestre, c'est au moins 5 points que je devrais rajouter à votre moyenne. »_ Il soupira

Grrrrr. Ok, j'étais pas une tête, mais quand même !

_« Donc j'imagine que la réponse est non? Méga déçue, moi qui pensais avoir tisser des liens grâce mes nombreuses visites dans votre bureau..._ ( soupire) _Un billet de retard suffira dans ce cas_. »

Il griffonna sur un coupon et me le tendit.

_« A l'avenir, tachez d'être à l'heure ! »_Me dit-il sérieusement

Je ne répondis rien et sortis du bureau pour me diriger vers ma salle de mathématiques. Bon dieu, je détestais cette matière. Je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer à la porte, je pénétra dans la salle sous les regards curieux de mes camarades, je tendis mon coupon à mon professeur, Monsieur Lanolle., un jeune professeur qui débutait dans le métier, j'aurais pu l'épargner si au moins il était sexy, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas.

_« Et bien, c'est une habitude chez toi Spencer d'arriver en retard !»_Dit-il

_« Pas la peine de me servir le même discours que le proviseur, j'ai eu ma dose. »_

Je mima un geste de dégoût

Ce type me gonflait, j'avais toujours le droit a ses réflexions débiles.

_« Si tu veux louper ton année, continue sur cette voie ! »_

_«Pour avoir le plaisir de vous retrouvez l'année prochaine? Non merci. »_Ma réplique fusa

1-0

_« Cesse un peu tes sarcasmes ! »_Il claqua sa langue sur son palais

Je décidais de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais je me permettais quand même un jeu de mot, pas très drôle je l'admet et un peu facile, sur son nom.

_« D'accord monsieur Lamolle. »_Dis-je niaisement

Quelques rires ce firent entendre dans la salle.  
Le professeur ne releva pas mon attaque car il me répondit sur un ton qu'il voulait calme " Va t'asseoir maintenant"  
J'adorais provoquer les gens, et on pouvait dire que j'étais la reine dans ce domaine, personne ne pouvait me déstabiliser, c'était jouissif !  
Finalement la journée se termina sans encombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, j'ai souhaitée poster le chapitre deux très rapidement afin que vous puissiez vous faire un avis...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;)

Encore une journée ou je vais devoir me rendre dans ce fichu lycée, je me levais donc blasée mais je me dépêchais quand même pour ne pas arriver deux fois en deux jours en que cette journée sera décisive pour moi et pour l'humanité, bon peut être pas pour l'humanité mais pour moi oui ! J'allais postuler pour le Job de baby sitter, j'allais devoir supporter des morveux mais bon, j'allais me faire assez d'argent pour partir cette été avec ma cousine Alice. Vous ne connaissez pas Alice? OMG, cette fille est une bombe prête à péter à tout moment, c'est bien pour ça que je l'adore ! Encore pire que moi cette nana, j'vous jure ! Une tornade !

Revenons à nos mouton, j'allais donc postuler dans une famille dans un quartier chic de la ville, au moins j'allais être bien payé, point positif.  
La journée se déroula sans encombre, mise à part quelques petits accrochages avec certains professeurs , c'était une journée plutôt banale aujourd'hui._  
_Après la sonnerie du lycée, je pressais le pas pour me rendre à mon lieu de rendez-vous, je ne devais absolument pas être en retard le premier jour, sinon je job allait me passerait sous le nez! Adieu les vacances ! Adieu la plage ! Adieu les beaux mâles ! Adieu la débauche !  
J'arrivais donc à l'adresse mentionnée par la femme que j'avais eu au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt, c'était une grande maison, le jardin était magnifique, vous savez l'herbe bien verte avec aucun brin plus grand que l'autre qui me rappelait la série que j'avais l'habitude de regarder le mercredi soir « Desperate Housewives », à côté de ça mon appartement que je partageais avec ma mère était plutôt modeste mais suffisant pour y vivre.  
Je décidais alors de me lancer et j'allais sonner à la porte.  
Après quelques seconde, un femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint m'ouvrir, elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds... Oh merde, j'aurais peut être du mettre un tailleur? C'est vrai que mon jean troué et mon sweat faisaient pâle figure à côté de sa robe très classe.

« Bonjour Madame, je suis Bella,je suis là pour le poste de baby Sitter »

Dis-je

« Bien, entrez donc ! »

Dit-elle en se tapant dans les mains  
_  
_Cette nana avait un balais dans le cul et encore, à ce niveau la ça ne s'appelait même plus un balais !  
Je pénétra donc dans la grande demeure, très impressionnée par la propreté qui y régnait, le sol en marbre était brillant, cette baraque était le PARADIS pour faire des teufs !  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_« Je vous en pris, asseyez vous. Maria, pouvez vous apportez un jus de fruit pour la demoiselle?! »_Je voulais lui faire bouffer son ton supérieure.

Je devinais aisément que cette femme était la domestique de madame.

« Très bien, avez vous de l'expérience en tant que Baby sitter? » Commença elle

Question basique, j'avais préparé mon baratin.

_« J'ai très souvent gardé mon petit cousin et... »_commençais-je

_« Écoutez, j'ai deux enfant de 6 et 12 ans, ils sont très énergiques, j'ose espérer que cela ne vous pose pas de problème? »_

On lui a jamais dit à cette truie que couper la parole aux gens été mal polie? Non mais je rêve.

_« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je suis quelqu'un de très patient. »_Je prenais un ton très calme, ce qui était très rare pour moi.

ET HOP ! Un petit mensonge ne fait de mal à personne hein? Si un de ces petits montres me prends trop la tête un petit tour dans le placard à balais ne lui fera pas de mal.

_« Très bien, vous commencez ce soir. Je dois participer à un galas de charité, je ne serais pas de retour avant deux heures du matin. Les enfants sont avec leur grand frère, il passera vous les déposer d'ici vingt minutes. En cas de soucis [...] »_

Blablabla, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'elle était chiante. Je vais pas me fumer un joint en présence des ses mômes, elle peut se rassurer !  
J'étais étonnée tout de même de la facilité de cette mère de famille à laisser ses enfants à une inconnue.  
Après quelques dernières recommandations, elle me laissa seule dans cette immense maison, tout d'un coup je me sentais bien seule, je n'osais rien toucher, chaque chose ici devait coûter une fortune ! C'est à peine si j'osais respirer.  
Je décida donc de m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir du salon, quelle garce ! Un canapé en cuir, elle pense pas aux animaux qui sont morts pour qu'elle puisse frimer avec son canapé à la con ! Un bruit de porte me coupa dans mon débat intérieur.

«Retirez vos chaussures et allez prendre votre goûter._»_Dit une voix

La voix était celle d'un jeune homme, non ce n'était pas un ordre, sa voix était douce et attentionnée  
AH! Enfin quelqu'un qui tourne rond ici. Discrètement, je me rendis dans l'entrée pour signaler ma présence, mais avec ma maladresse je me pris les pieds dans la peau de bête qui était au sol. OUTCH, qu'elle plaie, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si il n'y avait pas des cadavres d'animaux partout dans cette maison

_«Il y a quelqu'un? Maman?»_Demanda la voix

_« Euh, oui... Je suis la Baby Sitter!»_Hasardais-je

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait que me relevais en vitesse. Je devina alors la silhouette d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son allure me rappelais étrangement quelque chose... Mais impossible, je traînais jamais avec les fils à papa. Question d'éthique.  
De son côté aussi il me dévisagea, il ouvra la bouche et la referma. Il se décida quand même à parler, enfin plutôt à hurler

_« Attends ! Je te reconnais toi ! T'es la petite garce qui m'a renversé du café dessus hier ! »_Il semblait surpris de me voir dans son salon.

Quoi ? Lui ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
BORDEL DE MERDE ! J'avais vraiment une poisse légendaire ! FUCK FUCK FUCK  
Je faisais quoi maintenant? Il fallait que je me barre en courant ou alors j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais je voulais garder ce job, BON DIEU.  
Je me décidais donc d'adopter une autre tactique, le prendre pour un con.

_« Vous devez sûrement vous trompez, je rentre tout juste d'un voyage au... euh.. JAPON! Oui, voilà, au Japon ! »_Inventais-je rapidement

Il me toisa d'un air mauvais.

_« J'imagine que vous vous foutez de moi? »_Je me retins de ne pas rire.

_« Quoi? Non bien sur que non. C'est un malentendu, vous devez sûrement parler de ma sœur jumelle.. Aurélie. Elle et moi, de vraies gouttes d'eau ! Croyez moi, même ma mère se trompe ! »_Tentais-je pour l'amadouer

Je partais dans un rire hystérique.  
MENSONGE! Je n'avais même pas de sœur, et j'étais même fille unique, mais j'espérais que j'allais pouvoir le berner, mais le malin n'avait pas l'air de se laisser embobiner. Bon Ok, mon mensonge était un peu gros, et je crois pas que le garçon aimait se faire prendre pour un débile.  
Il avait l'air d'essayer de se calmer, en respirant doucement.

_«Bon écoute, tu as de la chance, je dois me barrer et je ne peux pas garder mes frères et sœurs, mais croit moi,on en restera pas là »_. Cracha t-il

Il me lança un regard haineux et partit en claquant la porte.

OUF, il a de la chance ce petit con que mon boulot est en jeu, sinon je lui aurait fait ravaler ses dents.  
J'espère que ce petit merdeux ne va pas dire à sa mère de me virer, sinon je pouvais faire une croix sur mes vacances de rêves.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas la nourrice la plus gentille, mais tout de même ! Ces petits monstres m'ont fait tourner en bourrique pendant des heures et je n'avais pas d'autre choix de d'accepter cette situation car je ne pouvais définitivement pas les enfermer dans un placard en attendant l'arriver de leur mère.  
D'un côté, ces gosses me faisaient de la peine, leur mère ne devait pas beaucoup s'occuper d'eux, elle devait les ballotter de nourrice en nourrice, de gala en gala. C'est ça quand on a de l'argent !  
J'ai toujours eu la chance d'avoir une mère très présente pour moi, malgré que nous vivions avec peu de moyen et que mon connard de père ce soit barré avec sa maîtresse lorsque que j'avais à peine 10ans  
Je crois que cette période de ma vie à fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui, une jeune fille rebelle qui emmerde la gente masculine ! Je prenais, je jouais, je jetais ! Attention, je passe pas de lit en lit, loin de là. J'ai eu très peu d'homme sous ma couette car je trouvais qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, le jeu était seulement au stade de la séduction, rien de plus. Quand ces bites sur patte n'en pouvait plus, je me barrais. J'aimais les rendre fous ! Fous pour moi !  
Ce jeux était tellement facile, ils étaient tous à quatre pattes devant une paire de nichon, pathétique n'est ce pas?  
La vie n'avait jamais été clémente avec moi, à l'âge de 15 ans j'avais commencé à faire des petits boulots dans la famille pour aider ma mère, je l'aidais parfois dans son salon de coiffure. Je n'ai jamais été très douée en cours, aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec l'autorité.  
La seule chose qui me poussait à me dépasser c'était la musique, je pouvais passer des nuits à essayer de composer sur une guitare pour laquelle j'avais économiser pendant plusieurs mois. La musique c'était mon moyen d'expression, de m'évader et d'essayer d'avancer. J'aimais ma vie, mais je n'aimais pas que ma mère soit obligée de travailler tous les jours de la semaine et en plus faire des boulots à gauche et à droite pour pouvoir m'offrir le meilleur. Voir sa mère se tuer au travail, ne pas avoir le temps pour elle, c'est la chose la plus terrible que j'ai eu à affronter, alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas l'inquiéter avec mes résultats scolaires plus que médiocres, mes sorties nocturnes et surtout aux jeux auxquels je jouais sans une once de pitié envers mes proies.

_J'aimais jouer_

_J'aimais détruire_

_Je détestais l'autorité_

_J'adorais l'anarchie dans mes relations avec les autres_

_Aucunes attaches_

_Aucuns remords._

_Moi, et seulement moi..._

J'emmerdais le monde et celui-ci me le rendait bien.  
Je voulais vivre à cent à l'heure, me sentir libre, je voulais hurler et profiter de cette putain de vie, prendre ce que j'avais à prendre et ne jamais rien donner en retour à ceux qui pouvait me faire souffrir.  
Je me qualifiais comme une personne d'égoïste, la seule personne qui a qui je pourrais tout donner, sans aucunes limites, était ma mère.  
J'avais peur, tous les jours, pour elle, pour nous, pour notre avenir, comment pouvait-elle assurer l'avenir de notre famille ? On formait à nous deux un cocon, un noyau fort et puissant.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde. Je post assez rapidement car j'avais déjà des chapitres sous la main et je ne voyais pas pourquoi attendre ;) Alors, pour répondre à une petite question, oui, dans mes premiers chapitres Bella sera blonde. J'en ai un peu assez de la voir brune, haha. Je me détache vraiment des personnages de la saga parce que déjà je ne suis pas vraiment fan de twilight, évidemment j'ai regardé au moins un épisode mais vraiment sans plus. Ce qui me plait c'est ce que les gens ont fait des ces personnages dans les fictions... Voilà. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et c'est très motivant.

A très vite pour une suite.

Bye.

R.

* * *

Ce soir, soirée dans un parc, dans l'illégalité évidemment. L'illégalité c'était bon, excitant. Vous savez ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsque notre cœur bat à mille à l'heure, cette euphorie.

En soirée, j'étais une autre Bella pas celle que ma mère connaissait, non, j'étais une Bella beaucoup plus délurée, je n'avais aucunes limites, et cela pouvait devenir effrayant, j'avais le goût du risque, je voulais ressentir et vivre.  
La fête battait son plein, je pouvais sentir la musique pulser dans mes veines, j'avais bu un verre de vodka, je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'alcool, je ne voulais pas me déchirer, je souhaitais être parfaitement consciente de mes actes et de mon impact. L'alcool me donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et j'avais horreur de ça.  
J'étais venue à la party avec Rosalie, une chouette fille avec qui je traînais au lycée. Elle était suffisamment drôle pour que je ne me lasse pas d'elle trop vite.

_« Tiens, je t'ai ramené un verre. »_

_« Merci »_Répondis-je

Je me laissais alors tenter par un second verre et je commençais à analyser la masse de gens présente. Il fallait que je me trouve une proie pour ce soir. Sur qui ça allait tomber cette fois-ci ? Ce grand blond à chemise à carreau là bas ? Le petit brun sur la gauche ? Le baraqué prés du DJ ?  
J'aimais prendre le temps de choisir, évaluer si la personne était intéressante ou non. Je ne voulais pas rendre la tâche trop facile, sinon le jeu devenait trop ennuyeux. J'aimais affronter les difficultés, malheureusement tous tombait facilement dans mes filets et ils étaient prêts à coucher avec moi au bout de 2minutes.

Je crois que c'est le moment pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. J'ai cru l'être lorsque j'avais 15 ans lorsque j'avais rencontré un garçon de 20 ans, il m'avait dragué pendant des mois, il avait été gentil avec moi, je découvrais des nouveaux sentiments. Au bout de 4 mois, j'avais décidé de perdre ma virginité avec lui. Une semaine plus tard il m'avait quitté pour une autre fille plus mûre et avec plus d'expérience. J'avais compris que ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, car l'amour ne pouvait pas faire si mal, l'amour était censé faire du bien et ce type m'avait déchiré.

Je repérais un jeune homme seul, il était blond,, pas forcément très beau, mais il avait du charme.  
Je passa une main dans mes cheveux, remis ma robe en place, un jolie robe noire avec des manches en dentelle qui arrivait mi-cuisse, rien de très provoquant, j'aimais être subtile, je ne voulais pas ressembler à une salope.  
Je me dirigea vers lui, il était de dos, je tapotais alors son épaule.  
Il se retourna et je lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Son regard m'analysa et il fît un sourire plutôt appréciateur signe que je lui plaisais.

_« Salut, tu m'offres un verre ? »_Lançais-je sachant pertinemment que la réponse serait oui

Je décidais de prendre les choses en mains et ne pas attendre que ce soit lui qui prenne les décisions.  
C'était une des premières règles : Toujours mener la danse.  
J'avais l'impression parfois de jouer le rôle du mec, j'aimais avoir un effet castrateur sur la gente masculine.

_« Avec plaisir »_Répondit-il

Le jeu était lancé...  
I

l commanda deux bières, il me tendit l'une d'elles.

_« Comment la jolie créature que tu es se nomme ? »_Me demanda t-il

J'ai luté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Non mais il espérait choper qui avec des techniques de drague pareilles ?

_« Kim. »_Mensonge

_« Tu ne me demandes pas le mien ? »_Il semblait surpris.

Je bu une gorgée de bierre.

_«Non. »_Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Je m'appelle Jasper »_ça me faisait vraiment une belle jambe. Je feignais quand même l'intéressement puisqu'il pensait que ma réponse négative était une invitation à me dire son prénom.

_«Tu es très mignon Jasper »_Je battais des cils et passais innocemment mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Il me fit un sourire lubrique et me reluqua de haut en bas.

_«T'es pas mal non plus »_

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Deux trois phrases et le tour est joué. Ils se prennent déjà pour des dieux sur Terre.  
Il commença alors à parler de sa vie, bon dieu qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais, mais il fallait qu'il se sente en confiance.  
Au moment où il dit quelque chose de plus ou moins drôle, j'en profitais pour rire et mettre ma main sur sa cuisse.  
Il dût prendre ça comme une invitation comme je l'avais prévu puisque la seconde d'après il me proposa de s'isoler.

_« Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma voiture? »_M'invita t-il

Je me pencha vers lui et lui chuchota d'une manière très sensuelle dans le creux de son oreille.

«_C'est une proposition ?_» Demandais-je en toute innocence, laissant mon souffle chatouiller son oreille

_« Oui, tu me plais beaucoup » il me détailla et ajouta « Non, merde, tu m'excites même ! » me dit-il d'un manière sensuelle_

_« Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais me faire... »_Dis-je sur le même ton

_« Hmm, beaucoup de chose ma belle, j'aimerais prendre ton petit cul et ta petite chatte »_

Intérieurement je riais, extérieurement je devais continuer de jouer la fille faussement intéressée.  
Cependant mon portable sonna dans mon sac, c'était ma mère qui me demandait de l'appeler.  
J'allais devoir écourter ma partie de jeu.

Je me colla à lui et je me rapprocha a quelques centimètres de sa bouche

_« Excuse-moi, mais il est hors de question que je me fasse prendre dans une voiture par un tocard comme toi »_

La bombe était lancée, plus tôt que prévue, mais c'était lancé.

_« Quoi mais... »_Tenta t-il de dire mais je lui coupa la parole

Je posa mon index sur sa bouche

_« Tchchhtchh, ne dis rien, sans rancunes hein ? »_

Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse que je reculai pour trouver un coin isolé pour appeler ma mère.

_« Oui maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mais je t'ai dit que ce soir j'étais en soirée, mais oui je fais attention... ne t'inquiète pas... demain... non je ne sais pas... au petit déjeuner... oui moi aussi... à demain. »_

On pouvait vraiment apercevoir les deux Bella ce soir, celle qui joue comme une adulte et celle que sa mère voit encore comme une petite fille.

Bon, maintenant je devais me trouver une autre occupation, je scrutais l'endroit du regard comme je l'avais fait déjà précédemment.

_« J'imagine que c'est moi que tu cherches pour me rembourser le pressing? »_Dit une voix dans mon dos mais tout de même très proche de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir une haleine mentholée avec une petite odeur de cigarette.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner qui c'était.  
J'en vins à me demander une chose : Comment se fait-il que j'ai autant la poisse ?  
Combien de chance pour que ce merdeux soit là ce soir ? C'est pourtant pas une soirée de riche bon sang !

Je lui fit face

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tes potes ne font pas une soirée dans une villa ?. »_Je ne voulais pas perdre la face.

_« Je fais la fête, ça se voit pas? Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait pour régler notre petit « différend » »_  
Il mima des guillemets dans les airs.

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, désolée. »_Dis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

_« Arrête de faire l'idiote. Tu me dois 38 euros »_

Je décida de lui rire au nez, ce mec était un enfoiré.

_«Ecoute, j'ai pas un rond alors à moins que tu veuilles que je te paye en nature, tu te barres»_Dis-je sur un ton ironique

Pour la première fois j'entendis son rire, un rire assez franc.

_« Je ne fais pas encore dans le détournement de mineure, mais demande à mon ami Jasper, il avait l'air ravi de pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec une petite allumeuse comme toi »_

Oh putain de , celle-la je l'avais pas vue venir. Evidemment que ces deux-là se connaisse ! Je suis tellement malchanceuse, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Génial, il va pouvoir dire à sa mère que je suis pas du tout la fille sérieuse que j'ai prétendu être. MON ETE PARTAIT EN FUMEE !

_« Ton copain est visiblement trop bavard »_Il fallait pas que je le laisse me déstabiliser

_« Imagine toi sa déception lorsque tu l'as insulté de tocard ! »_Dit-il ironiquement.

_« Bon écoute, je vais me barrer retrouver mes potes, tu vas en faire de même et on va s'arrêter là ok ? »_

Je voulais garder mon job, et ça me tenait par la peau de cul. Je pouvais pas l'envoyer chier comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Sa.mère.é .patron, bon sang !

Il me tendit la main, paume ouvert vert moi.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Mes 38euros »_Dit-il

Connard.

_« J'ai pas d'argent là, tu vois un sac quelque part ? Je fais pas un stock de billet dans mon soutif ! »_Dis-je assez énervée  
Apparemment cela le faisait rire, trou du cul.

_« Très bien, je demanderai à ma mère de déduire ça de ta prochaine paye »_

_« Espèce de... »_Cette fois-ci j'étais totalement énervé.

Ce mec se moquait ouvertement de moi, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

_« Oui, c'est ça., c'est mieux que tu te taises. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter ! »_

A l'intérieur de moi c'était en ébullition, je voulais lui casser sa sale gueule de gosse de riche.

_« T'as de la chance que je travaille pour ta mère et que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job, sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça ! »_

Il leva un sourcil.

_« Hmm, ce sont des menaces ? »_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à son attaque qu'une jolie blonde débarqua de je ne sais où.

_« Edward , ton cousin te cherche, tu devrais le rejoindre »_

Edward? C'est comme ça que ce mec s'appelait ? Edward ? EDWARD ? Non mais quel prénom de beauf.  
La blonde le dévorait littéralement des yeux.  
Il est vrai que ce merdeux n'était pas mal du tout. Je ne savais pas de quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux, roux?cuivré ? Mais ils étaient en bataille, il avait une petite barbe naissante, il semblait un peu plus âgé que moi, mais pas beaucoup plus. Cependant il avait cet air de fils à papa collé au visage.

_« Dis-lui que j'arrive. J'en ai pour deux minutes »_

La blondasse rebroussa chemin aussi vite quelle était venue.  
L'attention de Monsieur se tourna alors vers moi, je lui lança alors un grand sourire niais.

_« Cette fois c'est toi qui a de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de finir cette discussion »_

_« Que dieu me bénisse alors ! »_Ripostais-je

Il leva les yeux aux ciel

_« Écoute moi ma jolie, tu m'as pourri ma journée l'autre jour avec ton putain de café, j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement. Je vais récupérer mon argent, juste pour t'emmerder parce qu'entre nous, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de 38 euros »_

Ce mec était infect.

_« On va bien s'amuser alors. »_Ironisais-je

A ce moment, j'ai senti que cette fois, les règles du jeu seraient différentes Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux joueurs dans la même partie.


End file.
